Riki in Soul Society?
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Feminine!Ryoma. OOC Ryoma dies and is left wandering the world. Then, he encounters a certain white masked beast bent on 'devouring' him. Upon meeting a certain white haired boy, he is sent to 'heaven', or known to most as Soul Society. Pairings Undecided


Chapter 1 – if that's what you'd call it. It's really more of a prologue.

--

A/N: I'm attempting this fanfic as it has been stuck in my head for quite a few days already. See if you like it and please review. If I get enough reviews I might continue this story. It all depends on the readers and if you like it or not. Haha… I lied about getting writer's block… well, most of the time. But I usually don't get it often. It's just that school is starting again and I had a lot of duties (photography, and no one appreciates my hard work! They actually had the nerve to chase me out after telling me to come! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!) and didn't have that much time to write my fanfictions. Btw this is a Bleach, Prince of Tennis and Naruto crossover. Also, Ryoma's name has been changed to something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Bleach or Naruto, for that matter.

Warnings: Feminine Ryoma, minor shonen-ai and Strong!Ryoma.

--

_Wha…? Where am I? Oh… I see. I died after all, huh? …So there really is an afterlife… _thought a boy. He had a feminine look to him and pretty much everyone thought he was a girl. That is, if he didn't wear any tight-fitting clothing that showed off his flat chest…One that obviously belonged to a boy. He was the perfect picture of innocence. An angel, most would call him. He had dark green hair that flowed down to his mid-back, if let down, and could be mistaken as black in the dark or in dim light. In his green hair were a few streaks of silvery-blue, all tied into a loose pony tail, save for his bangs and fringe. He had a slim and well-toned body, one of a fighter, though no one would be able to tell under his clothes. They would just see a slim body of an athlete. He also had curves which would make all girls and most women instantly jealous. He donned his favorite outfit, a black hoodie with white shorts, that only went a quarter way down his elegant legs. He had a strap on his arm to place his gun if necessary, but so far in his life, it had not yet been deemed so.

_Heh. How stupid. The genius boy who has trained in all kinds of martial arts, as well as all kinds of weaponry, from young, killed by a car. Of all things… a car!_ thought the boy to himself, twitching in frustration. Then, he sighed in resignation and pulled out his gun form the hidden pocket in his hoodie. He found, to his dismay, that there was only a single bullet left in the gun. He was not bothered at all by the fact that he was actually dead, and 'alive' in a sense, but unhappy that he only had a bullet left. He sure had some odd quirks.

Sighing again, he realized that there was probably no need for it in the afterlife. Oh, how wrong he was. He then proceeded to study his surroundings. There were trees surrounding the entire area, making him feel somewhat claustrophobic (a fear of being shut in/closed in, for those who don't know), due to all the greenery that only gave him a little space for him to move about freely, causing him to wonder how he didn't notice it earlier. Suddenly, he froze. There was a loud cry that was more like an animalistic howl in the nearby area. Cat-like eyes darted around, trying to place the howl that sounded oddly desperate for something, though he could not place what that something was. It felt oddly familiar.

The feminine boy quickly shot off into the woods, hoping to get away from whatever animal… or beast, that was around. However, it was too late, and the animal… if that was what it was, appeared in front of him. It had some kind of mask on it's face that was pure white, with a few odd designs on it that were red, showed the menacing looking, sharp white teeth that told everyone it was the predator, and not the prey.

He pulled out his gun, which he had kept earlier, and pointed it at the animal in case it decided to attack. Oh, who was he kidding? OF COURSE it was going to attack! Then, rustles were heard around his surroundings, and seven more of the beasts, that were tellingly similar, due to their white masks and bodies, gathered around him. To his surprise, the one that had appeared in front of him first started talking.


End file.
